


Unleash Me (pt.3)

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [13]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Kings & Queens, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Partying, Rejection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: The first of many intense days are coming for the goddess of spring as the plan of action to face the sun god, Apollo head-on has begun. Persephone finds herself in a confident place, not allowing the coming onslaught to dampen her day as she samples the life of a queen.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Unleash Me (pt.3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your kind comments and for reading this fic. I truly enjoy writing it. This one took a lot of time to write out. I apologize it is fairly long. So because of that, I am breaking it up into 3 parts.
> 
> This fic covers a few comics and takes quotes from 95-99, and I put some spin on them. Please let me know your thoughts on this one, I have my own mixed feelings about it.
> 
> The song used in the club scene is:
> 
> "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna
> 
> I thought it fit so well. Feel free to listen to it when the part comes up!
> 
> Enjoy!

The queens

“Oh my gods, Persephone, that’s hilarious,” Amphitrite squealed with laughter. The three goddesses were forty-five minutes into their lunch together and three glasses of Dionysus’ best wine. Their shopping bags were surrounding them and they were in pure merriment as they had become comfortable with the newest addition. 

“So what did Hades say to your pictures you sent?” Hera asked truly curious. 

Persephone blushed momentarily, but deep down she was dying to share since the queens were doing so themselves. Amphitrite confirmed all the wild rumors of her and Poseidon having lovers across the realms. But their bond for one another was stronger than ever with the birth of their new baby, Triton. 

“He loved them both,” the spring goddess said with a smirk, “Diabolically sexy is what he said.” Hera’s face slacked momentarily as if the sentiment did the same thing to her as it had Persephone. Amphitrite’s curiosity peaked as it would if any other god was mentioned. 

“Did you ever send one to Zeus?” Trite chimed in. The mention of her husband’s name sent ripples of disdain throughout the golden queen’s body. Persephone on the other hand endured slight intimidation.

“No,” Hera said. The queen though regal, couldn’t hide the painful loneliness she felt in the conversation. _I don’t care what you do_ , replayed itself over and over for her to hear without pause. “He wouldn’t care if I did or not.” 

“Don’t you ever!” Amphitrite scolded. Persephone’s fork hit her plate at the statement. 

Hera’s hands tensed and she began to shed tears that weighed down the table somehow and Persephone found herself stuck. “I think we are at one of those points in our relationship that has so many walls up between us that we can’t break them down together. It’s just me,” the goddess sobbed gently. 

Raising out of her seat, Persephone left her spot, bringing her chair along with her to sit beside Hera. “He cares,” she said. 

“He does,” Amphitrite reassured. 

“And what makes you think he does? All he cares about right now is proving he is the god that he was in the Titanomachy,” Hera argued.

“Well is he?” Persephone asked. The queen’s blue eyes fell on hers and searched for the right answer.

“He’s evolved,” Hera said.

“Here’s a crazy thought bunny,” Amphitrite lent her hand to her sister, “Maybe give a taste of what he can’t have.” The golden goddess’s hand slithered back momentarily.

“Send him a picture anyway? I don’t think so.”

“I t-think she means to take a picture but not send it to him but send it to someone else.”

“Precisely. Just snap a hot little photo of you in the dress, poke that petit ass out for the Thetis’ of the realms to see. Post it to fatesbook and fatesagram,” Amphitrite smirked as if she had a trick up her sleeve. Hera released some of the tension she carried in her shoulders. Persephone shuddered in her spine, impressed with the coolness that Amphitrite carried.

“Jealousy? I’m in for the games,” Hera said with a wicked smile on her face. Primping her hair at the table the golden queen threw her shoulders back into her chair sipping at her drink more falling victim to the whims of alcohol. 

“So problem solved?” Persephone asked curiously. The queens giggled between themselves and pulled the young goddess in. 

“Being a queen is merely a title in the bonds of marriage to these three brothers,” Hera said.

“What we struggle with from time to time is the actual knit and grit of marriage. Where our beliefs live and where they must lie. As the queen or the wife, we must be political in our moves because these men see us as needy creatures the majority of the time,” Amphitrite added. Hera’s hand rested on her emerald shoulder. 

“But we are so far from it Persephone. It takes strength to deal with the egos that surface from time to time. However, we are the ones that are to keep them grounded because everyone else will let them pass. As kings they have to hold morality and be the example,” Hera said. 

The future queen straightened her back and watched the weight of the anger and sadness the goddess of marriage had carried simply roll down her back like water. A smile on her face had taken over and the sparkle of her life had resurfaced in her eyes. 

“We, Persephone, get to have all the fun,” Amphitrite said after topping off her glass. 

“Does that make sense?” Hera asked. 

“Actually it does,” the spring goddess said. Her tone was clear and strong. Finally able to hear herself speak out. 

“Good. Now finish your drink,” Hera tapped at the glass. 

“Chug it!” Amphitrite encouraged. A wild smile crossed her pouted lips. 

“Yes, you have… mmm eight seconds,” Hera giggled. 

“Eight?” Persephone asked. 

“Hurry!” 

**

The three goddesses’s found themselves head over heels in a drunken titter. Snickering at each other's jokes and slapping arms like they’ve known each other forever and a day. Eventually, when they left, they had one more appointment and that was to the exclusive hair salon that the queens like to venture to when they are going out or having a social event. 

Completely sunken into the lifestyle that Hera and Amphitrite lived, the spring goddess accompanied the queens to the lavish salon where all three goddesses were pampered beyond the cosmos. 

Ever the gentle and modest goddess, Hera had chosen a sleek and flirty hairstyle. Laid around the crown, slicked just behind the ears, the back pieces of her thick golden hair were curled and tamed; presenting her prim proper.

Carefully crafted with the kiss of the sea, Amphitrite chose a thick beach wave hairstyle. After calm strokes of the wanded hair, the waves sat perfectly, falling in equal ratio, bringing her beautiful face and structure to the forefront.

Persephone was dying for a change as usual when it came to her hair. The perk of her being new at maintaining her gifts was the constant fun she had changing her hair. Searching for a new style through the book she had at her disposal, there was one that stood out from the rest. A long pin-curled bob, that could be worn long or short, but at this moment she wore it tightly coiled to appear no longer than her shoulders. 

In the midst of their appointments going on simultaneously, the three goddesses continued their conversation on love, sex, and friendships. The elder queens had the chance to get to know the young spring thing that swept the King of the underworld into a whirlwind. Their affection for the goddess grew as Persephone was able to tell them things about the azure god that many may not know, even Hera, however, close she may have been with him once. 

Even still, Persephone’s anxieties to meeting with royalty on a social call were able to become a fruitful endeavor for them all. Taking the mind off her evening plans that were about to sit her in a place of deep anguish, gave the goddess, the woman she is, the opportunity to see that there is a rainbow past the heavy rolling clouds hurdling her way.

“Thank you, Orpheus!” Hera called the owner of the shop with a wave. The three goddesses traveled along downtown Olympus’ gold and orange pavement to their respective vehicles ready to take them home. 

“Gods, that was more fun than I thought it would be.”

“Amphitrite!” Hera scolded.

“Really! Honestly Persephone, why couldn’t you come sooner? It’s been the two of us for years,” Amphitrite said with a wave of her hand dangling in between her shopping bags.

The tiniest goddess, Persephone, couldn’t answer the question, she simply smiled at the sentiment behind it. “What time are we to meet at Oceanids?” 

Hera’s face tightened thinking of what was best. The golden queen preferred to plan things out and never once considered the time. Of course, she knew of the plans for the fuchsia goddess next to her, but she wouldn’t dare put a time stamp on the confrontation. “How about we meet around nine-thirty? Does that work for you two?” Hera’s eyes darted to Persephone hoping she said yes or that it was too late to meet and wanted to join each other’s company earlier. 

Persephone swallowed her furious worries that cradled inside her lungs. “That works for me,” she said as if nothing were to be happening in the following hours. 

“Gods, we are going to be so wasted by the end of the night!” The sea-queen said oblivious to the burrowed situation that was to occur right under her nose. 

Persephone’s car with the same driver was pulled up at the curve of the pavement. Danté, rushed out to meet her with a smile and noticed the queens at her side. 

“My ladies,” he said in a gruff tone. Pulling his hat off his head, the satyr attempted to show the respect the queens of the realms deserved. Hera, unimpressed took the gesture for what it was acknowledging the driver with a nod. Amphitrite, smiled with vigor as she sized the mildly tall being before her. However, it didn’t take her long to decipher that the creature was not her type and she moved on promptly to hug the petite Persephone so long until they met later that evening. 

“Uh— little dove,” Hera said grasping Persephone’s wrist. Her fuchsia eyes met blue with wonder. “Please, be careful. Don’t let yourself fall victim to the fury rolling in your heart.” 

Breathless at the words, Persephone blinked and shifted her footing to turn and hug Hera tighter than she had earlier on the linoleum floor. When their skin touched a coursing flew through her ichor as if she could fly to the moon and back without a sweat being broken. “Thank you,” Kore said softly in the tuft of golden hair her nose buried under. 

“Believe me,” Hera said taking the goddess’s shoulders, “you have restored my purpose in so many ways. My job should fulfill me, and you have given me that.” 

**********

Hades 

Zeus and Poseidon left the boardroom we were sitting in on a sour note. I can’t lie, I was burrowed in the same anger that my brother had. We were openly being disrespected in such a way that could separate the realms if we took it so far. I’m not surprised. Zeus has tried this before, but he cared about morals when that was going on. Now… he’s become hungry for something that he doesn’t have. 

“So are you down to surprise the girls tonight?” Poseidon asked. As much as I hate taking leisure calls while I am sifting through the afternoon's paperwork, I was okay with hearing his voice. 

“Do you think that will cause a stir? It’s supposed to be a girl's night out, I thought.” The idea of sneaking up on the little goddess in a setting like a nightclub created shivers across my back. Putting the accounting paperwork in my hands down, I put my phone on speaker and sifted through the messages we shared earlier, clicking on the second photo she’d sent me. 

Her body was a work of art, I tell you. A sticky heat rose to the surface of the skin, thinking of the things I wanted to do to Kore the second I saw this dress. Her curves deserved my hands, tracing her slants and rounds, biting at the places that are easily visible to see. This dress could make a beast out of me if she let me.

“On second thought, I think it could be fun,” I said. My newest nephew’s cries could be heard on the line and Poseidon attempting to persuade him that it’s going to be okay. “Hands full?” 

“What?!” Poseidon barked. “ Hey, it’s going to be okay Triton. Mommy is on her way home in like the next hour or so. I hope,” He said. Chuckling to myself, the thought of being in the same predicament rushed through my head. 

A bouncing infant, arms stretched toward me while sitting in a ridiculous, overpriced high chair with drool coming down its face. The babe would have hair like mine, but skin the most innocent shade of purple that I’d ever seen. That thought would reel in my head forever in millennia if it could happen. I want that to happen. 

“Are you down or not? I kind of need to feed Triton,” Poseidon said. I raised off my palm tree from my daydream and realized I was sitting at this desk again trapped in an endless amount of paperwork.

“Yes, I’m in. What will we do about the asshole?” Poseidon scoffed at my remark.

“He’s going to want to come the second he finds out we are going. Might as well extend the invitation. I just won’t tell him why.” 

“Ah, forcing him to face his wife. You are conniving Poseidon,” I laughed to myself as I stamped the next couple of pages. 

“Ugh, dude, I just don’t want a third wheel situation. I mean— whoa.” The line fell silent as I picked up a small stack of pages to sign. I began reading through the first paragraph of the report and suddenly became curious.

“Is Triton alright?”

“Yea-yea that’s not what I’m looking at. Go to fatesbook, now.” Confused, I backed out of my texts and onto the social platform. While the awful reception in this office loaded, I finished yet another report and stamped it with my signature. Slowly reeling in the exhaust of this workday, my eyes became alert when I saw the first post of a certain golden queen appear on the screen. 

“Well, she is trying something new. Have to give her the kudos for making a change,” I said. Hera clearly was angry, so she chose to uncharacteristically be provocative in order to state her case. Posing with her signature running mascara, with a very flattering lavender off-the-shoulder dress. Laid across an obnoxiously large teal quilted ottoman, she bore herself for social media to see. 

“Something Trite would do if she was mad at me. But check the caption,” Poseidon said. 

_Absolutely Famished._

“Oh gods,” I whined. 

“Yeah. Zeus will be in attendance if we have to drag him.” Flipping through the various comments from all those that follow the queen, she presented to them a platter of mixed signals that, few actually understand. Some were worried, others were applauding her for being beautiful and graceful. Strange things happen on social media and I chose to not be apart of it this time around. Exiting out of the app, I returned to my work deeply deciphering the numbers and unloading the information until my phone beeped with another call coming in. 

PERSEPHONE IS CALLING…..

A gaseous explosion broke free in my chest seeing her name appear on the screen. I couldn’t help myself, “Finally. I have to go,” I said to my brother. 

“10-4, see you later.” 

Blindly stamped the stack of papers, I cleared my workspace to answer her call. “Salutations Sweetness.” 

“Hello Aidoneus, I missed you,” she said in a gentle tone. 

“I hope you plan to show me how much,” I said. Her giggle trickled out over the call, and I just imagined the blush cross her nose 

“100%! And nothing less you scoundrel,” she said. 

“Never. Did you have fun?” The sounds of her car roared in the background for a short moment.

“Gods, yes,” she said with a sigh, “they made me feel like I belonged with them.” 

“You do,” I said forcing myself to breathe deeply. “Can I ask a more pressing question?” 

“About going to Artemis’ house?” I paused. Gods, I nearly forgot. Raising out of my chair, I gathered my things to clock out for the day.

“No, actually,” I said wanting to lift the conversation, “It’s about that scandalous dress you sent me.” Her sigh was unmistakable in my ear if only that was the only thing I needed to worry about tonight. 

“I bought both, which, I will pay you back for since payday was today,” she said. 

“I could give a fuck about money. You can pay me with your moans round after round,” I said. The singe of arousal nagged at my hips, needing to stroke her after what felt like such a long day without her. 

“Whatever pleases his majesty,” Persephone said. 

“Once we complete this job, _oh sweetness_ , you better run to Oceanids. When I catch up to you, I may not be able to get you home.” I was barreling to the car garage by the time I paid attention to her gentle wheezes over the call. 

“You are teasing me,” the little goddess said in a needy tone. 

“After the way you left my desk earlier, I could never.” 

“Sorry, my love, now I’m thinking about what we have to do,” Persephone said. I’d tossed my briefcase into the car by then and dropped into the driver seat with haste. Guilt filled my stomach to the brim as I felt like I’d been insensitive to her deeper emotions. 

“Listen, whatever happens, tonight doesn’t change anything. You are a strong, mighty goddess. And I personally want to see your powers come alive,” I said with a rumble in my throat.

“Are you sure you want to see me fifty feet tall? Artemis would choke if I put a hole through her roof,” she said. I’d switched over the call to my car speaker as I turned the vehicle on and in the process my mind sort of malfunction. _Did she say fifty feet tall? Like a Titaness?_

“You can grow that big? I most certainly have to witness this for research purposes of course,” I said hoping to lighten her mood. 

“I have to have the emotion behind it. So unless I get into a blind rage, it may not happen. Oh, I’m pulling up to your neighborhood,” she said in the softest voice.

“Our neighborhood sweetness. I will be there in no time. Do you want to eat before you go?” The line fell silent for few moments. Then loud gusts of air barreled onto the speaker. I could hear her voice in the distance and a man’s. The anxiety within me rose as I passed light after light in order to make it back to her in front of the townhome. 

“Hades?”

“Yes! Are you alright?” My foot lifted off the gas as I heard her open the door and the sounds of the dogs erupted not too far away. I rounded the corner to the street adjacent to mine and the black town car she had was just leaving. A satyr in green hues was driving with an aged smile.

“I am okay, just hurry home. I’m starving, and I need a shower,” she said. Letting the garage door up, I parked next to my various other cars and cut the engine, killing the call. Somehow hearing that she was okay just wasn’t enough to rid me of my fears. I rushed to the front door in a hurry, and the dogs were all sated with their flower crowns. Her handbag was sitting on the counter. I placed my briefcase next to it. 

Looking to the staircase, a distant with caught my eye, and I traveled to see it. Inside the master, the light was brilliant, and I followed it into the bathroom where Persephone lit candles and had scents of all kinds in the air as she stepped into the shower.

Unbuttoning my suit jacket, it fell to the floor. I undid a couple of buttons on my shirt and removed my shoes and socks. Turning towards the bathtub, her clothes were strewn across the floor and continued removing mine. 

**********

Hades slipped to the opening of the shower and the curvy pink goddess was sweltering in the hot water coming from the faucet. Her back was turned to him and made his way to meet her from behind, naked. Pressing his massive frame against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist in gratitude. Lifting her head, the goddess met Hades eyes and everything else didn’t matter to her.

The king took the soap and cleaned her body with the sincerest care avoiding the lingering tension between them. His mind became a blur once he smelled the jasmine emanating from her inner thighs, and quickly he looked for something else of her to clean. Persephone reciprocated the actions with the same courtesy, and eventually, they got out.

Hades watched Kore oil her skin, limb by limb, drowning in the thought of how that would feel right now against his body. Their glossed beings captured in the heat of passion, thrusting to claim. Catching himself, Hades stood at the molding of the doorway to his bedroom nearly grinding his rigid staff against it. Sick with himself, the god materialized off into his closet looking for something he could skulk around in, at Artemis’ house. Once he found what worked best, the god vanished into his collection hall. 

With the snap of his azure fingers, torches lit up and down the long crystallized hall. Shimmers of diamond, onyx, hematite, black obsidian, and his favorite, the garnet bounced off the walls as the torchlight drew a path. Barefoot like the first time he’d created this place, the god gazed upon his many prizes through his immortal time. They weren’t trophies to hold onto they were reminders of his advancement and the memory that a day will come that he needs them again.

Although searching for one item in particular the god managed to reminisce on the things he loved the most in his collection. His famous solid gold chariot sat, staged and slightly dusty over the years since he has not needed it. Hades suddenly thought about his horses at the stables. Orphnaeus, Aethon, Nyctaeus, and Alastor; black sable horses, immortal by nature just like he is. Before he found purpose in a glass and metal building, he tended to the gentle creatures as he does with Cerberus. 

Continuing the walk, he passed the very first cypress tree created by him in the mortal realm before he came under. A pressed Asphodel lay next to the tree; special requested from Demeter for payment after a commission of precious stones. 

Urns and vases depicted of the likeness and painted by the realms best artists sat in order of his life events. Spaces he created for the ones that stood out to him the most, one space, in particular, he couldn’t wait to fill. 

Descending further, he found the case that held the most precious item in this room. “There you are,” he said. Pressing his palm to the edge of the glass, a gentle pop at the release opened the case to the Helm of Darkness. Immaculate like the first day he’d received it, the helm was bronze with black accents here and there. 

Raising his hands, Hades grasped it with care and lifted it off the stand it sat on. Replacing the open door to the case, he tucked it under his arm and proceeded to shift into his kitchen. Dark and quiet as it usually is when he isn’t home. Laying the helmet at the very edge of the counter, the god opened his palm wide enough to raise the light in the room. Digging into his refrigerator he pulled the meal they’d created the other night and proceeded to heat it up at the stove so that the goddess that was getting ready could enjoy something before they had to go. 

****

“Is that the helm of darkness?” Persephone asked as she drifted into the kitchen. Her eyes were big with curiosity as the history of the Titanomachy was right in front of her. Hades peeked over his shoulder while he plated their meals. 

“Yes. Straight from the stories,” he laughed nervously. It never occurred to the king that his future wife learned about his life through a classroom, and suddenly he was inspired to show her more of him. 

“Are you—.” 

“Yes,” he said turning around to her. Plates in hand, the god met her halfway at the dining table placing her meal before her and then his second. Before he sat, he glazed over Kore curious. “Your hair looks beautiful, but why are you wearing a robe?” 

Biting her lip, Persephone didn’t want to give away that she was wearing the dress given the colder temperatures that the underworld tends to have. “Anticipation, you could say,” she winked at him. 

Hades took a more intent look at her, spying the gold hardware around her neck and her bare feet on his floor. “Then let’s eat before we take off.” 

**********

Persephone

We sat and ate like all was normal. Aidoneus shared his day with me after I left including the lunch date he’d had with his brothers and I shared the details of my afternoon in Olympus. I noticed how animated he was, and I loved every minute of hearing his voice. 

“My absence wasn’t too big of an issue was it?” I asked. Pushing my plate aside, I rested my elbows on the scratched wood.

Waving me off, Hades smiled and said, “Never. Hecate was happy to help. She’s very hopeful of the day we are to become one.” The god's voice trailed softly as if he were embarrassed at the thought. 

“Mmm, has it been expected for that to happen for you?” I gnawed at my jaw gently reading Hades’ face. I wanted him to be comfortable as much as possible, but the topic of where we were heading left me concerned.

“No. I was the oldest and the most underdeveloped at a time. The speech was not a form of communication for me when I came out… of Cronus all those years ago,” he said. His black eyes trailed from mine to the food on his plate. 

“Do you want to share this?” 

“Of course I do,” Hades said standing up. The god knelt before me and he was still taller than I was. His large size swallowed me whole as he leaned in and kissed me. Swept with the warmth of his touch, I latched to the bottom of his shirt pulling him in between my legs, wrapping my ankles over the other. 

Aidoneus’ lips fell off mine grazing my chin, nuzzling at my neck. I couldn’t hide the relieving sensations that his touch gave me. “Once this passes and we can focus on us, there is somewhere I want to take you. I haven’t been there in a very long time. It’s time I visit,” he said. 

Not once did I think to let him go, I heard him and remembered what I said. _I’ll follow you across the realms._ I would. “Wherever it is, I'll bake us snacks for the journey.” 

Aidoneus laughed heavy, his smile beautiful as ever. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. “If you don’t pack baklava you will walk,” he snickered. 

“Deal. Now is there more you would like to tell me? We have time since Eros has not sent word,” I said. Hades detached from me and looked off for only a moment. 

“There’s so much. I-I don’t want the history books you’ve read or the things people tell you to determine that you know all of me,” he said. My heart bled hot ichor at the thought. 

“Oh my dear king,” I collapsed into his chest, “I would love to hear every account. Good, bad, and what falls in between.”

Clutching at my waist, his arms crossed bringing me into his snare. I kissed at his ear, his cheek, and his neck. His gentle sighs felt like quakes to my skin. I don’t ever want to leave him. 

“I love you Kore Persephone,” He said.

“And I love you Aidoneus.” 

TWEET-TWEET

**********

The couple held gazes even after the young goddess’ phone chirped. Relishing in the privacy they did have for only moments longer, Hades finally let the spring go-to answer the impending message. 

**Eros:** The sun is set. And alone. 

It felt real, the twinge in Kore’s fingertips puckered at the edges of her cellphone. Traveling up the appendages and flowing through her bones, the spring was aware that her moment had come to bring order to this chaos in her life.

Looking to Hades, she no longer had personal doubts or worries regarding how this would play out. She was determined and pounding at the chest. Desiring the moment to be deliverance to the god, the sun god. 

“You’re coming with me?” She asked. Hades stood straight as if being commanded. 

“Yes, my goddess.”

“Go get your helm.” 

**

The nights in Olympus were always peaceful, though tart with the warmth. Hades always dreaded coming to the city for anything other than official business, but tonight he was more than happy to oblige. 

Materializing on the outskirts of the neighborhood that Artemis lived in, Eros stood waiting with Ampelus in a nearby park. Their voices were low and Eros’ eyes were wandering about them until the nymph nudged her companion. 

“We came as soon as we got your message,” Persephone said. She put a skip in her step as she held her heels and walked barefoot to the god.

“It’s good that you did. I’ve scoped out the neighborhood since we’ve talked. He comes to the home when Artemis isn’t here,” the god of love said. “Are you going in with her?” 

“Yes. I have my helm. He will never know I’m there,” Hades said somewhat distant. His dark eyes traveled toward the nymph that stood before him, curious if Eros knew of the lie that his mother had told. 

“Great. We will be the third-string in the event things take a turn.” Pushing past Eros, Ampelus appeared uncomfortable but aware of who she was around.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but why are you wearing a bathrobe?” The nymph asked. Blushing, Persephone looked down and realized she’d walked out with it on. Considering taking it off, Hades remembered what she had on underneath and reached down to touch the fabric and it transformed into a black peacoat with a matching faux fur collar. 

Eros nearly choked at the sight, “Do me next!”

**

The small group broke off into two parties. As they neared the row of three houses, Hades lifted his helm and placed it on his head. Before Persephone’s magenta eyes her king had disappeared, yet somehow sensed his presence right behind her. Picking up her phone, she turned off all notifications and silenced it, handing the device over to Hades. The king’s job was to get a record of the sun god’s act.

Taking to the sky, Eros and Ampelus landed near the trees located at the back of the goddess’s home. Perched on his shoulders, the nymph latched tight and rested her head, thankful for this moment she could be so close to him. “You’ve got my first arrow ready right?” Eros asked.

The nymph reached into his holster pulling one from the bunch. Ampelus’ motion wafted a familiar scent to the god and his senses ran wild at the experience. Handing the arrow on his right side, the god took it and drew in preparation for the next move. 

Watching high above the ground, Persephone neared the door to Artemis’ house. Slipping on her black heels, the goddess shook away any lasting jitters settled in her core and placed the key in the hole. 

Tossing the door open, Kore tapped away at the wooded floors, making sure that she held the door long enough for Hades to fall in behind her. As it closed she checked her surroundings noting the dark home and the television left on commercials. “Artemis?” She called out into the home. No response followed. Bundles of nerves became tightly wound as she moved toward the hallway. Without holding back, the goddess walked towards her room pretending to search for something. 

The same familial sensation of Hades nearby made the worry dissipate as she caught a glimpse of a shadow in the crack of her dresser and the wall. “You’re digging through your things in the dark?” 

His voice sounded like glass shattering in her head. Immediately turning over her shoulder, the dark silhouette and golden yellow eyes of Apollo stuck to her doorframe. Hades shifted himself in the shadows to press the button needed to turn on the voice recording feature of Persephone’s phone. 

“Is that a problem?” The goddess asked. Continuing her search through the closet, she knelt down in the coat searching and flipping through her things. 

“Oh please continue, we have a lot to talk about,” Apollo said. The god skulked from across the room to sit on Persephone’s bed. Relaxing his body as if he was allowed there every night. 

Facing him, Kore’s breath stopped in her chest ready to exhale. “Can you get off my bed? You’ll ruin the sheets.” Flipping her hair over, the goddess continued to search through her belongings taking deeper breaths along the way. 

Hades watched as Apollo’s lip curled into a snarl. Counting the moments he had left in hiding. “That’s cool. Tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll—.”

“No. I didn’t ask for your help,” The goddess spat. 

“You act like a brat every time I try to do something nice for you,” Apollo said. His voice became clearer as if the sound in the room was background noise. Kore faced him again and released the air in her chest. “Like, do you realize how lucky you are!?” The sun god’s hand flew up in the air like a parent scolding a child.

“Tell me, Apollo, how am I so _lucky_ ,” Persephone baited.

“Any goddess would be over the moon to hang out with me, but I chose you!” The god of music took a step closer and the goddess tightened her fingers into a curled ball. Hades simmered silently counting…1…2…3…4.

“I didn’t ask that of you. Nor do I want your company.” Apollo suddenly reached for Kore’s arm and missed by a hair. “Don’t you fucking touch me.” 

Apollo’s face contorted as if he were actually hurt. Abusing his size, he backed the goddess up until she hit the nearby wall. “Why can’t you see how I feel about you? I only want to be with you,” he paused touching his chest, “I have feelings for you Persie.” 

Persephone stood there for a few moments listening to the god speak. As he continued on his rolling sentences, the goddess began to shift. Her breathing became airy and she wheezed softly at first and suddenly it was loud. 

“Ugh, in all the cosmos… Don’t fucking call me Persie,” the goddess said. 

“Fine. Fine. Persephone, I know you’re angry with me, but I have a way to fix that,” Apollo said stroking his chin. “We should make it official.” Hades stirred up against the wall watching his future queen stand uncomfortable. Peeling away from the surface, the king moved closer in order to get a better perspective. 

“Make what official?” She asked. 

“You and me,” He said. Wild, uncontrolled laughter bellowed from Persephone. Her eyes rimmed red as she continued, and Apollo’s face tightened. “You bitch.” Lunging for the goddess, Apollo latched to her forearms squeezing at her muscles. 

Thick rope-like vines erupted from the wall grasping the god. “I told you not to touch me,” Persephone said. The vines lifted the god’s hands from her body. Hades blinded by rage nearly broke free from his invisibility. 

“Look at you,” he said with disgust, “I will have to rebuild your image. Gone to the underworld and dressing like the slut secretary,” The green vines tightened around his forearm beginning to sting to the god. Eyes glowing bright yellow, he burned through the vines. “I don’t understand why you’re acting like we weren’t together. Don’t you remember that night?” 

“We were never together that night!” The goddess yelled. Thorns sprouted from Persephone’s scalp accompanied by rosebuds that bloomed as fresh air hit them. “It was just you.” 

“I don’t like what you’re implying,” Apollo said baling his hands into a fist at his sides, “You like me the same. Admit it.”

“I. Don’t. Like you. We…,” The goddess dipped her head and quickly brushed her overgrown hair from her face, “We are nothing.” 

“Liar. You want me. Everyone wants to hang out with me,” the god slowly paced backward, “Hades must’ve coached you. I hear he has a kink for that shit.” The king of the underworld craned his neck as he twitched seething with rage. 

“You’re obsessed. You could never be him.”

Opening his palm, the god’s plum fingers straightened and he pointed all his might toward the goddess. “He’s put lies in your head. You can’t continue to see him. I can make you an Olympian.”   
With an ear-curdling snarl, Kore sank deep into the recess of her mind becoming stoic in front of the god of the sun. “Make someone else your olympian, defiler.” 

In one swoop, Apollo cocked his open hand backward. Hades lunged toward the arm as it swept in his direction. Before the god’s hand could meet the goddess’s face, a monstrous horned green-red vine clasped at Apollo’s wrist. With his free hand, the god snatched Persephone by the faux fur of her coat and pressed her to the wall. Hades hesitated as he watched the goddess unravel completely. 

“I will give you some time to rethink my offer,” he said.

“Don’t bother,” Persephone hissed. The vine twisted tight, and the thorns punctured the god's flesh. A grunt of discomfort escaped the god’s mouth. Ichor began to ooze down Apollo’s elbows.

Sucking back the venomous sting, Apollo leaned in with centimeters between each other, “You can either come willingly or I can take you as my bride. You’ve seen how much Hera can’t stand Zeus. I don’t have to marry you for love.” 

“I’ll tell before you ever get the chance to gamble on that sour bet.” Releasing the goddess, Apollo’s face slacked and he ripped the vine in two. 

“You open your fucking mouth. I dare you.” 

_Or what?_ Hades thought. Standing here watching this exchange was painful to witness and

“Do tell sun god?” Persephone mocked. Apollo dug into his pocket, opening his phone. He scrolled silently and the anticipation burned both Hades and Persephone to the core. _Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it._ They both thought. With the click of a button, the god looked the spring goddess in the face.

“Every being in all three realms will see what kind of goddess you really are.” Persephone’s phone vibrated in Hades’ hand still under the veil created by the helm. Turning over the device, the king opened the message and his heart sank to the deepest ridges within him. 

Stunned into silence, the goddess never moved from her place against the wall. Apollo shoved his device back into his pocket and walked towards the door and around the corner. Before she could exhale, Hades’ large hand revealed itself, latching onto her. 

She entered a void that twisted her stomach and buckled her knees. There was no life around her other than Hades as he guided her along. When the strange movements stopped a rush of air hit her nose and she inhaled deep, burning her lungs. Opening her eyes Hades threw off the helm revealing himself in his cosmic form. 

Constellations and clusters moved across the god's skin before Persephone’s eyes. Rich shades of the highest heavens touched the edges of his immediate being. Aidoneus Hades’ divine beauty reflected in Kore Persephone’s eyes; red-rimmed and blazing with an oncoming star shooting across him. 

“How did… w-we,” The goddess stood there in the same position soaking up the imprint from the god.

“I had to get us out,” Hades said, “The tremors from your core called and I wanted to answer.” His white irises fixated on the goddess in front of him. Those that knew of this primal energy that the king of the underworld contained, were afraid on the surface and some to their core. The dangerous deep rumble to the god’s voice and the ethereal echo that resonated with each syllable was enough to scare.

Gaping slightly at the mouth, the petite goddess reached up and touched his cheek. Her index finger stroked softly and Hades closed his eyes, humming to the sensation of her touch.

“Thank you,” she said shifting her arm in his hand. The mere movement of touch brought the tremors the king mentioned ahead. _I must’ve lost control and ignored them altogether_ , she thought.

“Please don’t pull away. I want to hold onto this,” Hades said. The goddess caught her breath, hearing the thumping of her heart in her ears. Her slim fingers slid up his wrist, over the hill of his palm, and interlaced with his. Tugging gently, the god slid his hand up her arm holding onto the graze of their skin. 

Wrapping his hand to her back, Persephone and Hades fell into an embrace that was solid and unique. Her nose became flush with his chest as she nuzzled into him. Hades took his other hand and stroked at her wild hair, plucking the thorns and vines.

“I’m so sorry, sweet goddess,” Hades said. Persephone’s hands squeezed at his shirt wrinkling the fabric. “However you need to mend, I’ll be there. Just say so.” Tears welled for the moment at the overwhelming influx of emotions. Seeing Apollo, confronting the beast that has wrecked her mind, and not fading away fearful. 

“I can’t cry anymore,” she said. Giving the galactic god her starstruck eyes, the red remained in the iris. “But I am ready to restore.” Reaching into his pocket, Hades handed over the phone. She took it in her slim fingers as it was flashing with multiple missed calls from Eros. 

“Eros?” 

“What on Olympus happened in there!” The god yelled. Persephone looked up to Hades who had yet to come down from his celestial state.

“A lot. Did you see something?” She asked. 

“There’s—,” The god could be heard panting heavy and Ampelus squealed in the background, “roses which are beautiful but there’s fucking thorns! Hold still.” 

Resting her palm over Hades' sternum, she watched the god’s eyes roll to the back of his head with a groan. “Sorry,” she winced at their screams, “I didn’t know my anger was in the range of you.” The tremors amplified as the goddess left her hand in the same place. She watched the king’s constellations fade before her eyes. Hades pressed her hand against his chest, building the pressure. “Eros? How quickly can you get to the Underworld?”

“You left us!” The god huffed over the line. In the background, Persephone could hear him relay everything. “I’m not flying, so you better be dressed.”

“And what makes you think I’m not?” The goddess asked. Hades’ natural azure color resurfaced. Even in the darkened place, they were in, the goddess could see him. Lifting her hand from his chest, Hades kissed at her fingertips. Persephone’s eyes still rimmed and unfazed watched the act, choking back the fire in her core. 

“Tell that love god to hurry,” Hades said. Nipping at the pads of her fingers. As quick as the words were spoken the line dropped and a hot pink form materialized in for the far right corner of the room. 

Eros appeared with Ampelus in his arms. Both of them had leaves and small branches in their hair. “Gods, where is this place?” Eros said looking around. 

“My study,” Hades said. Turning behind him, the god flipped the switch to bring the lights up in the room. “How did you find us anyway?” 

“I followed the scent,” Eros said. Blinking, the king didn’t dare to ask what else Eros could sense. “So did you get him admitting something?”

Opening up her phone, Persephone flipped through all the applications that were open. She clicked onto voice record and scrolled to the end and replayed Apollo’s threat. 

“What did he send?!” Eros asked with a heightened tone. Closing out of the app, she moved towards her messages and there was a picture there. Looking toward Hades she noticed it was already open and it made sense why he wanted to go so quickly. 

Opening the short thread, there was only one message. Clicking the attachment, shades of pink flashed across her face due to the brightness. Persephone saw herself and Eros watched her face and he watched Hades as his head dipped. Reaching for the phone, Eros took it from her hands and the goddess let him. 

Persephone took the moment to swallow the image as it became printed on the inside of her lids. The conviction in her desire to restore grew larger as she weighed how much she got from the interaction. 

“What an asshole. I’m so sorry,” Eros whispered. He handed the phone back to his friend and used the free to grab onto Ampelus’ and she latched back. “Do you need a therapist?”

The goddess tossed her phone on the long wood table that sat in the middle of the study. “Probably. But right now, I don’t want to talk about Apollo anymore,” she said. Hades bit at his jaw admiring how far this goddess before him has come. He would gladly raise a toast to her, for being able to do things that he couldn't.

“What would you like to do Sweetness?” 

“I’m dressed for a night out with the queens. Let’s celebrate a small win on the battlefield,” Persephone said. 

“Shut up! Where are you going?” Eros asked. The lift to the god's tone began to sway the room. Ampelus lingered in the background, but Persephone reached a hand for the beautiful nymph to bring her into the circle. 

“Oceanids,” The goddess said with a twinkle in her eye. “Wanna see my dress?” 

Eros’ eyes widened, “YES.” Undoing the tie to her black peacoat, Persephone stepped back slightly so they could all see. Shrugging the fabric off, it instantly turned back into the bathrobe that it originally was and revealed the sultry gold dress that lay underneath. 

The god of love nearly imploded with excitement, as did Ampelus. Hades on the other hand got lost in the valleys and ridges of Persephone’s physique. The picture did no justice to what was before him.

“You are divine, my goddess,” Ampelus said.Eros’ head whipped toward the king as he stood there.

“Thank you! Are you doing anything tonight?” Persephone asked.

“I-I’m gonna go get a drink,” Hades said. The king padded through his home quickly trying to find the mini bar in his living room. 

“Why are you walking so fast?” Eros said. Hades brushed the hairs on his head back slowing down. 

“Tell me I’m a disgusting old man,” he said rounding the corner into the living room. 

“For what?” Eros asked adding a skip to his step. He found the unseen one clinking bottles, hunched over behind the bartop. Bringing up a set of four-shot glasses, the god also pulled a dark and light liquor. 

“I just witnessed that fucking lech put his hands on Kore. Attempt to strip her down with his words because of something he did to her,” Hades said. The king unscrewed the bottles and set them aside. “I fear how my brother will treat this. There is something more that he is not saying.” 

“You think this is going to fail?” Eros asked lowering his tone. The king pointed to the bottles and the love god pointed clear.

“No. I’m-m rambling about that. But If I had to exact my own justice, I would’ve reached through the veil and torn that god to pieces. It was possessive of me.” 

“Do you really believe a lick of what Apollo says?” Eros quickly paused.

“Of course not. Persephone was shy when I met her. Ashamed that she was seen intoxicated,” Hades said. 

“So then what makes you a disgusting old man?” Eros asked taking a seat at one of the tucked barstools. Hades poured the god a shot of vodka and Eros quickly took it. “I’m waiting, your majesty.”

“Don’t even,” Hades said. Eros instantly sat up straight. “despite how tonight has gone and what that trash god has said to her. I transformed into my primal form due to my anger and when she touched me it felt…” Hades choked on the words as he braced himself on the bartop, “like the pinnacle of her on top of me.” 

Eros had taken the bottle on the countertop pouring himself two more shots one after another, then prepping one of the remaining shot glasses for the king. “Is that it?” 

“No. But I’m sure you’ve seen what’s in my head or _smelt_ me as you said.” Hades swiped the shot glass up, tossing the shot back, unphased. 

“Oh, I definitely caught a whiff of you when that robe came off. I also got a graphic glimpse of what your first thoughts were,” eros smiled, “and what being called ‘your majesty' does to you.”

Hades leaned back onto the counter after taking another shot. “I’m a disgusting old man because Persephone has seen me in the form others cower and it’s like I’ve been unleashed.” The very thought of the way she looked at the king under his starry skin, followed with her touch coiled a web of unfinished business that he so desired to execute on his study table. 

“You don’t want to look like the asshole, seeking to have sex,” Eros decoded. Pointing at the love god with a straight face, Hades snatched a scotch glass and poured a double straight, and drank it like water. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Lying will get you to Tartarus,” Hades said.

“Right. If it were any other god, excluding Hermes, I would say that you were a disgusting old man. Those thoughts you have are —whoa— hot. Like, you should throw a party, I’d come,” eros paused, “Persephone when I met her was naive and unsure of Olympus. The one thing she has been sure about is her feelings for you.” Hades’ chest stilled as the love god shared the private conversations they’d had on Artemis’ rooftop. 

“I’m such a fool,” Hades said.

“No. I think there is a method to this, just ask Gaia. Don’t beat yourself up for having natural urges. She appears to be in control and flourishing. Explore your kinks, we’ve got forever.” 

“Cheers to that.” Coming from upstairs, laughter could be heard between Persephone and Ampelus. The gods looked up as their footsteps were rampant and slowly faded as they walked downstairs. Their glasses clinked and they downed another two shots in the time it took for the women to appear.

“Are you having fun?” Ampelus asked Eros. 

“Oodles. Now you two need to keep up. Here are your glasses. Pour it up, your majesty.” Hades glanced at Eros for the sentiment. One, two glasses were filled and Ampelus quickly tossed hers back, something the love god had taught her to do. Persephone squeezed her eyes shut using a gentler motion and put herself on the playing field too. When she opened, a red afterglow fanned her iris.

“You can’t pregame too hard. Hera will be jealous and try to drink you under the table,” Hades chuckled.

“I can dance off the buzz,” the goddess said with a smile.

“Yea, _that’s_ how you’re gonna do it,” Eros snickered, “Ow!” Ampelus thumped the god. “Okay more important. Seeing you in this dress, makes me want to go to Oceanids too.” 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Ampelus clapped. Hades silently agreed as he eyed the swell of Persephone’s ass at the angle she stood. Her hair had been combed through and touched up with new trim. The fuchsia silk cascaded down her back, leaving her chest available to play a round of peek-a-boo with her rouge nipples.

“Tell me you’re going tonight too,” Eros said. His focus fell back onto Hades.

“Are you going to be okay here,” Persephone asked the king. Biting his lip, Hades fought hard to keep his surprise entrance, especially now that Eros and Ampelus were planning to crash the night out. 

Keeping his cool the god held out, “I’ll be okay with the dogs. I actually have work I needed to finish anyway. You do, however, look sickeningly sexy in that dress.” Turning so he gets a full view, Hades ogled the spring. Paying attention to the shine across her body that the oils left on her, and the chain around her neck, the god wanted nothing more than to coat her skin slick and play with her body tonight. 

Eros honing in on his powers became aroused at the very idea, and wrapped his fingers around Ampelus’ elbow, caressing the divot in her skin. Little did he know that she picked up on his body’s reaction.

“Well,” Persephone said, “You sure know how to make a goddess hot and bothered.” The petite being stepped up to the countertop forcing herself against something sturdy. Her knees ground together as she reached for the bottle and poured herself another shot unashamed that her hips began to twinge and spark. 

“Okay you two, I think it is time for me and Ampelus to go and find us something to wear. Because this is getting hot and I…woo…need something cold,” Eros said standing up. He tugged at Ampelus and she waved to the couple before they slid into the ether. 

Persephone watched them go so quickly and at the spin of a dime, strong hands gripped her hips. The sudden touch unmasked the goddess’s excitement, a soft moan escaped her. Hades' gruff breathing created powerful flutters in Persephone’s core as his body collided with hers from the back. 

Petite hands fought to pull on the god’s wrinkling collared shirt as he jutted his hips forward, pressing his member right at the apex, where her cheeks separated. Reaching around with his left hand, Hades lifted her jaw to the ceiling and leaned in to kiss and suck on her splotched neck. The vibrations of the goddess’s moans could be felt all the way down to her belly button as she arched her back.

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking about since I received the picture of you in this dress?’ Hades asked. His breath created rippling chills across Persephone’s chest in clusters. 

“Tell me, daddy,” she cooed. The tone in her voice was like a swear in Hades' ears. Thrusting his pelvis again, the god put a stiff hand at the spring’s back, forcing her over the bar-top. Laying her left cheek at the cold surface, Persephone braced her hands on the edge, arching her lower back, lifting her ass and hips higher.

“How much I’d enjoy tying you up and fucking your sweet pussy,” the king growled. The goddess’s knees locked again, grinding hard as the singe of arousal met her clit. Spreading his legs, Hades met his lover’s backside again with the imprint of his steel dick. A heat unfurled between Persephone’s legs as she fell victim to the touch of the underworld. 

“Don’t make me wait Aidoneus,” she said. Pulling a mound of Persephone’s hair, Hades tightened his grip and his eyes rang red. 

“Last I checked I was Daddy,” Hades said thrusting his clothed cock again, “Sing beautiful siren. Beg for me.” His right hand wrapped around to the front of her dress. Lifting the taut fabric, feeling for her lace panties. A sigh of eagerness passed Persephone’s glossed lips. Planting a kiss along the edge of her jaw, Hades inhaled her scent and threw his weight onto her, pinning her to the counter. Releasing her hair, the god reigned in his crass behavior. “Can we play tonight my love?”

Looking down, the god watched as Persephone ground her plush ass against his steel rod. “Gods,” she moaned as her nectar began to pool, “You’ve kept me on edge all day.”

“Go a little longer sweetness. I promise,” Hades paused meeting her grinding motion with his tilted pelvis, “ _Fates_ … I fucking promise. I’ll fuck your throbbing flower.”

With a glint of red in her eye, the goddess looked over her shoulder, “Then let’s play.” Bringing her in for a kiss, Hades made it clear how hungry he was. His body moved straight to the point, pressing his massive frame against hers. Her hands slid in front of her as she absorbed every bit of the pressure the god delivered. Intertwining his fingers with hers, Hades sought to create an intense atmosphere between them. 

“What is your safe word?” The king asked.

“Order,” Persephone said.

“Good girl.”

**********

Thetis & Minthe

“So where are we going tonight now that you’re newly single?” Thetis asked. Minthe had plopped on her friend's slate gray quilted couch with a dazed look. The sea-nymph had trotted over to her closet and kicked off her heels as she searched for the perfect outfit for tonight. When she finally made it out with a new dress to wear and a pair of matching heels, she found Minthe scrolling through her phone, particularly on Thanatos’ page. 

“What are you doing on _his_ page? We aren’t inviting him are we?” Thetis’ tone always implied that she was up to something. Flipping her platinum hair over her shoulder, the nereid tossed her outfit onto her bed and knelt before Minthe.

“Of course not,” Minthe said backing out of the app. Sitting up and smacking her lips, the river nymph had to think of something quick to change the conversation. “I think Thanatos had intel to share.” 

Curling her brow, Thetis rolled her eyes and began to think on her feet. “Well, I guess it doesn’t bother me too much that you don’t want to share. I am your best and only girlfriend after all.” Swaying her hips, she pressed her fingertips together attempting to appear as if she even cared about her friend's troubles.

Minthe’s stomach instantly became riddled with a twinge of guilt. At the sound of a buzzing, she glanced to her phone somewhat excited, and then her shoulders slumped. “Fine. You got me. I-I sort of had sex with Thanatos.” 

Pausing in her tracks, Thetis stopped undressing long enough to ask, “ Oh my gods, was this sympathy sex?” The nymph’s face was contorted with disgust.

“What no!” Minthe cried out, “I was the one that called him.” The admission shocked the silver-teal being. Walking over to her couch, Thetis took a seat right next to her friend.

“Gods almighty, your impulse?” Thetis asked. Minthe’s guilt deepened to her intestines remembering what led her to call on him.

“Yes,” she admitted, “But I’m not sure I want it to be just one time.” 

“No!” Thetis shouted. “You had the king of the underworld nipping at your toes. Everything you have to offer comes at that price. _Royalty._ ” Thetis straightened her back and waved her hand at the air imagining herself with any other being other than Zeus. _The absurdity,_ she thought.

“But I have needs too,” Minthe argued.

“Then go after what you deserve, Hades. Or maybe Poseidon, he cute. ” Thetis got up and checked her phone on the charger beginning to scroll through her own social media to see if she can find out information. 

“Thetis, I rarely see him now. He’s blocked me on everything,” Minthe stood shaking her head, walking towards her bag of clothes. The nymphs were planning this night out all week. 

“Ah-ha! I know where we are going,” Thetis said. Hopping into her next step, the nymph turned the corner into her bathroom and began running the shower. 

“Where!” Minthe shouted over the running water. 

“I don’t know, maybe in the drawer!” Thetis shouted back. Crinkling her nose, the nymph moved on from the conversation finding herself frustrated after sharing her moment with the chthonic god. Unzipping her maroon dress and shrugging it from her shoulders, the nymph envisioned herself in Hades' bedroom, soundless, black, and palely lit by the city lights in the distance. She wore her hair down her back and was watching the azure god-king slink towards her form in the mirror he used to have on the dresser.

_But I broke that when I was mad._

Wrapping her hands across her torso, Minthe was reminded of his cool touch, and suddenly that touch became warm. Slack grey slender fingers gripped her hips and waist. Immediately she knew who’s hands they were and the daydream stopped.

_What did Thanatos think of me? He was mad this morning, then he came and gave me stress-relieving pleasure._

The baritone of the god’s voice replayed in her head for the rest of the afternoon. _You like that?_ He said after hearing her shaky squeals in the supply closet. Hades would say the same thing when she had played hard to get for an entire evening until he’d found something she was interested in to talk about or that she wanted to buy. He’d bring her back to his place and offer a gesture of kindness and affection after the nymph was sated with material things. Foot rubs, couples showers, massages. But Minthe turned her nose up every time.

_Treat’em mean, keep’em keen._

_Stupid bitch._

“You really think Hades will get back with me?” Minthe asked. She heard the sink cut off not too long after it started. Popping her head In the doorway, the sea-nymph couldn’t resist meddling in her friend's life.

“Oh dearest friend, he was _yours._ I mean, you changed status on fatesbook after all,” Thetis rationalized. The nereid walked out of her bathroom with an ice white robe and her hair pinned up. “Besides, I’m sure that Persephone is as inexperienced as they come. He will be bored soon when he figures out that a goddess is as much of a prude as her mother.” 

Turning and pulling up her strapless silk top, Minthe’s pointed ears perked up for the first time this evening. “Her mom, that’s Demeter right?” 

Thetis sat on the edge of her bed oiling her skin and hair. “Oh yes. Zeus rants about the barley mother every time she calls. But he slipped up today, rambling about how much Hades is being used by her little heiress.” The gray nymph cradled her neck as if she had a kink somewhere that needed to be massaged away.

“Using him?” Minthe repeated. Sliding her feet into the matching skirt and over her narrow hips, she began to spin the ever-turning vengeful muscle in her skull. “You think she’s hiding anything? A mistake or something.” 

Thetis had started to put on her own dress, teal, off shoulder. Accentuating the curves that Doris passed on to her. The nymph knew that planting the seed about Zeus would rattle her friend. She’s been searching for ways to sabotage the pink thing that’s had the dark underworld wrapped and knotted in a bow. _This may be the chance to bring her down a notch._ “Probably, Zeus is so irrational right now. All he needs is his ego stroked and he flows like water.” 

Both beings slipped off to the bathroom together and painted their faces just right for the Friday evening festivities. Once that was done, they took turns curling their hair, plotting out how the night could go. It gave Minthe comfort in familiarity that was Thetis, though she couldn’t see past the sway of the nereids tone. As they primped themselves and touched up before leaving in front of the sea-nymphs mirror in the foyer, the cream-colored door coming into the apartment unlocked. 

Minthe watched as a face she’d never seen before walked in wearing a vaguely familiar uniform. “Off to cause mischief I see,” Galene said. Thetis rolled her eyes at her sister’s remark, she was always the lame one. 

“Um, T, who is this?” Minthe asked. The creature looked at Thetis and then Galene picking apart each of their features in her head. Galene was stowing away her apron and purse into the coat closet when Thetis finally made the introduction.

“This is one of my many siblings,” she waved in the air, “Galene this is Minthe.” The sea-green nymph waved kindly and her fin-shaped ears popped. She reached up behind her head and pulled a thick scrunchie releasing her mint green waves. The red river nymph softly mustered a hello as she was stuck, stunned at the being. 

“Are you ready now? Let’s go,” Thetis said. Galene snaked past the two nymphs and Minthe quietly watched her from over her shoulder. Once she was out of earshot, the nymph leaned in to whisper.

“When were you going to tell me you were living with your sister?” 

“ _Oh, gods._ Because she is boring and the last thing I want to do is share you with her,” Thetis said. “She works at Juno. That tacky roman restaurant. Created by _Hera._ Minthe took the information in like a sponge until her friend went on a binge conversation about the queen. 

“So where are we going?” 

Thetis slowed her car to a stop at the red light. “Gods, weren’t you listening? Oceanids.” 

**********

Hera & Zeus

“You’re a fucking queen, you naughty girl!” Amphitrite snickered on the line. I twirled the phone cord around my finger as I listened to her sing my praises. 

“Oh gods, I have to admit,” I said trailing off, checking the comments on my phone, “I’ve gotten a confidence boost.” We broke out in a generous laugh together. Comment after comment, _how beautiful I am_ , they say. _Bless me, o’ Queen Hera._

If only my husband saw me the same. Slipping the phone into the crook of my neck, I began to brush my hair out despite getting it professionally done. I realized I wanted a more sophisticated look that showed off my shoulders, something intense and gentle at the same time. I fully intended on getting hammered tonight, I needed this. 

“How do you do it?” I asked. Amphitrite stopped babbling into the phone for a moment. I could hear her ears popping in the background.

“What-what do you mean?” She responded. Rolling my eyes, I grunted as I swept my hair back and searched for a hair-tie. 

“You know, be okay with being open. When I met you, you were certainly not raised to be anything else, but a good wife.”

“Aren’t we all? Raised and taught by our mothers to domesticate like mules. We just lucked out by being, _well_ , beings other than mortal. You a goddess, destined for a kingdom and I a nymph, who found herself in the right place at the right time,” Amphitrite sighed softly, “Gods. I just tried to communicate with Poseidon. He’s so easy to talk to. But, at first glance, no, this is not the path I thought I would lead. I don’t want to tell you to do what Zeus has, but, who can blame you? Eternity is only never-ending.” 

_Eternity is only never-ending._ Gods she is right. I’d let go of my hair as I listened to my sister talk and eventually the rustling in the distance picked up. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my husband in the crack of the doorway watching me with the white of his eyes and his white suit standing out from his contrasted plum skin. 

“Trite I need to go,” I said. The sea-queen muttered a few more words, but I ignored them long enough to hang up. Getting up in my robe, I placed the phone back on the holster and went back to my vanity mirror, returning to my hair. I brushed away at the golden pieces, and studied the dark space Zeus left by the door. Unfazed and wishing I were lit, sweating alcohol, I had my hair the way I wanted it and pulled my pins out to prepare to set my hair the way I wanted it. “Are you going to stand there and linger?”

Zeus’ frame slid in the slim crack and he became visible to the eye. His face was turned up and his body language was rigid. “I’m going out tonight with my brothers.” He said crossing his arms. 

Somehow I managed to exhale with a small laugh escaping my lips. “And you’re telling me because?”There was a pause and I began to wonder, _why are you really telling me?_

Zeus’ top lip curled similarly to Hades’ when he’s been pushed to his limits. As I sat there setting my hair perfectly in place, the room became increasingly awkward. Flipping his purple hair over his shoulder, the god attempted to behave as he had earlier this morning. “Don’t wait up for me.”Turning on my chair, I faced him finally. Standing with ease, there was a weight that lifted off my chest. Like I longed to at least have one conversation with him before the day ended.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” 

**********

Oceanids was a popular spot for nightlife. Located at the edge of the three realms where they meet, a local festering pool of beings when the workday had ended. Surrounded by a plethora of restaurants, neighboring strip teases, and cabarets, this portion of ethereal living was planned by all three kings. Yet, they never really traveled there since the place had been built. 

The hour approached when the queens would convene, and the line began to pile up heavy with satyrs, nymphs, gorgons, you name it. Bubbles started to blow out of the place as the bouncer, a centaur, slowly let people in with the fulfillment of the cover charge. The scent of the salty air, tainted with the aroma of black licorice, Oceanids was bound to excite anyone that walked through the doors. Naturally, each establishment that stood along the edge of the alignment lingered with aphrodisiac scents. Playing on the whims of those that dared entering. 

**********

Persephone 10:45 pm 

The town car stopped at the front of the line where the teal fluorescent lights were strongest. Beings of all walks of life and colors were piled up behind each other, some part of me felt sympathy for them, yet it just wouldn’t surface. I stepped out and it was like I was on air. 

As if this place was made for me tonight, I strode to the menacing centaur. His green-blue fur looked soft to the touch, but I wouldn’t dare. Looking him in the face, he stumbled at the sight of me. “Name?” He said. 

“Persephone.” With a subtle jerk of his neck, the door to get inside opened, and bubbles of all sizes blew out. The groans and mewls of those that had to wait longer traveled with the wind, suddenly being drowned out by the loud music. 

Intoxicating air filled my lungs as the bodies were packed on top of each other in the midst of strobe lights. Blue, green, red, yellow, they burst across the room in rapid succession, causing euphoric sensations all over my body. Bubbles blew from blowers across the room, and dancers in cages gyrated and swayed. 

Checking my messages again, Amphitrite told me to go upstairs toward the specialty rooms, and on my way, a drink would be waiting for me. Nymphs in lingerie trotted around the place with trays of glasses to tables hidden in the darkest portions of the building. 

Beginning to be overstimulated, the haziness of the shots I had taken with Aidoneus was getting the better of me. I walked around a few moments until I found the bathrooms. Giggles could be heard as I opened the door, and as soon I stepped onto the other side, the giggles stopped and the beings became bone straight. Annoyed with the reaction, I rolled my eyes and turned to the mirrors, and nearly gasped myself. Running a hand in my hair, my eyes were still a sharp red. The sight enticed me. Smiling at myself, I tossed my hair over my shoulder and fell deep. 

Stepping back into the hallway, it was darker than before, then the lights streaked long enough for me to see the sign. Further down the hall was a set of stairs that led up. The wild strips of color created a kaleidoscope in my vision as I moved and I found myself fixating on the blue as it caressed my skin.

 _Play with me_ , his voice was so vivid.

Hades’ hand massaged at my breasts, claiming what he already knew was his. The other, unforgivingly sliding down to my pelvis and onto my mound; pressing my hips backward. His lips grazing my ear, spinning his beautiful web. 

_You give me these, and I’ll take the utmost care of them._

My panties slid down my legs to the floor, reveling in the slick breeze between my thighs. Commanding me, the god’s tone deepened and he said, _pick those up for Daddy._ Like the good girl I am, I bent to his needs. 

_Let’s see how strong your fertility powers are. How hungry you can get._ His bodily control was immaculate even if he was bursting at the seams. I became clouded in his scent, unable to smell anything else.

By the time I was able to breathe like normal I was at the top of the stairs in an entirely different setting. Sleek and gleaming, the floor of specialty rooms set apart the club from the actual parties going on up here. Sounds of all kinds could be heard as nearly every room was occupied. Giggles from women and bottles popping. I walked across the pathway searching for the mysterious drink until I came to a blue nymph, her ears were pierced with the most striking jewelry I’d ever seen, matching her white teddy that she chose to wear for the night. 

“Persephone?” She said. “the queens have been waiting for you.” A martini glass filled nearly to the brim with a dark liquor was handed over. Cold to the touch, it began to chill my heated skin. The nymph led me to a velvet red rope, and she pulled it allowing me to pass her. Stepping through, the familiar cackles of the queens broke through the insane thumping of the music. Rails and a short stack of stairs led down toward a cock-pit area with bottles of alcohol, meat platters, and ambrosia. It was a magnificent view of the ever-shifting dance floor through large glass windows. 

With each step I took, my body was vibrating. The twinge on my flesh was shamelessly erotic, _gods_ , my being couldn’t function like normal. Clutching the stem of the glass in-between my fingers, I approached the queens soaking up the sensations I had.

“Fucking finally!” Amphitrite threw her hands in the air. Hera spun on her heels and smiled following her sister to greet me. Relishing in their hugs, I swallowed their scents and it opened my airways.

“We’ve been waiting forever for you!” Hera said. 

“I figured you were busy,” Amphitrite winked. 

“Fates, you’re hot and so are you,” Hera said blankly looking between us both. “I’m lucky to have you here.”Instantly, I wondered if she’d even seen Zeus since we parted ways earlier. 

“Aw,” Amphitrite’s lip curled, “ anything for you honey.” 

“Thank you for inviting me Amphitrite, you too Hera. I’m so grateful,” I said. “Now what is this?” I pointed to the glass. Sniffing it, it smelled sweet and familiar.

“Oh, shhh! Call me Trite. Drink up, it’s our signature drink here. It’s made with black licorice,” trite said. Hera was busy nodding into her glass, swallowing every last drop that was in it. 

“Mm, so what _did_ take you so long?” Hera asked. She turned to replace her empty glass on the table with a fresh one. 

“Well, I had to stop at Artemis’ house to pick up somethings,” I said glaring at the golden queen. Hera’s eyes suddenly widened and I cooled my anger somewhat at her recognition. “After, I met up with Eros, Ampelus, and Hades in the Underworld. We pre-gamed for a short while.” A gasp erupted from Amphitrite. 

“Tell me you invited Eros—.”

“I thought this was girl's night?” Hera asked.

“How angry would you be if I _did_ invite him and Ampelus?” I asked conflicted.

“Oh, this is nice!” The familiar voice cooed from behind me. Amphitrite couldn’t stifle her purr as she watched the god of love appear at the top of the short stairs. A groaning Hera simply rolled her eyes. 

“The more the merrier I guess,” she said tossing back another glassful.

“Clearly the party is officially starting now that we are here,” Eros chuckled. He walked down the stairs dressed in a cream v-neck shirt that hugged at his muscles right around the shoulders. You could noticeably see his pecs and subtle ripple to his torso. Fluttering right beside the god was a salacious Ampelus dressed in a blush sheer lace dress, displaying her scantily clad thong and spilling cleavage. _Gods almighty._

“Shit Eros, you are always surrounded with something pretty,” Trite said slinking to the two, “You must be Ampelus. I’m sure this love god keeps you very busy.” Eros’ body language shifted, unlike any other time I’d seen him. He smacked his lips and his magenta eyes became lidded; curious to know what was playing out right here. 

“Ampelus is my mother’s handmaiden. I’ve recently been able to talk her out of her duties to spend time with me,” the god said stroking at her shoulder. “She does look delectable tonight.” The tiny nymph was clearly stunned, as she gazed up at Eros. Did he know what he was doing to her?

“More than that. Come, have a drink.”

********** 

“Have you seen Amphitrite’s live?” Poseidon asked squinting into his phone. Zeus stood in the doorway of Hades' bedroom as he watched his two older brothers. 

“Is she at some wild party?” Zeus asked intrigued at the idea. “Why are we going to Oceanids? There has to be a better place to go.” 

“Afraid not, little brother,” Hades said. Revealing his chiseled torso, the god put on a short sleeve quarter-zip shirt to go along with the straight-leg pants he decided to wear. 

“Damn. Nice to see you in something other than a suit bro!” Poseidon said.

“I conquer. What in the cosmos is getting you out of your comfort zone tonight?” Zeus asked. Hades and Poseidon looked at each other testing to see which one would cave first to the youngest of the three. “Fucking tell me!” 

Hades laughed in Zeus’ face. “I’m out of my comfort zone because for once, I don’t feel stuffy. I better than I have in a long time.”

“That’s great man,” Poseidon patted at his brother’s back. “Isn’t that great Zeus?” 

Grumbling, the god of thunder tried to go along with the program. “Wonderful. Can we get going now?” 

**

The three kings slipped into the ether with ease. When they arrived at the converging realms, there was an exhausting amount of people just at the entrance.They walked through the crowds and initially at first glance, most of the beings they’d bumped into had no idea who they were.

As they neared the center of the convergence, Oceanids became the biggest attraction this portion of the realms had seen. Bubbles floated through the air, big and small. Zeus finding himself uninterested in where they were going, glanced in the direction of the nearest strip joint, attempting to quell the urge for some chicken wings and tits. In eyeshot, the line was around the block with many grumbling beings impatient to get inside the nightclub. 

“Fates. How much money do you make from this club?” Hades asked. The accountant in him peaked and he wanted to know for his personal interest. _Maybe I can convince Persephone to open one of these._

“More than we know what to do with,” Poseidon said. “There’s Lenny.” Approaching the front doors, the centaur clacked away at the pavement as he let in a few pretty young women. Turning around, he looked at the sea-king square on and his posture stiffened.

“Y-your majesty,” Lenny said, “Amphitrite didn’t let me know you were coming.” Complaints began to fly throughout the line and Hades turned to the voices. A scowl of disdain was apparent and wrinkling his immortal skin. 

“We are surprising the queens. Don’t worry.”

**********

Ampelus was pulled away by the sea-queen who was thoroughly interested in her. Though the nymph spent her entire time looking over the emerald goddess’s shoulder at Eros, who was more interested in his friend.

“So why could I smell you from the top of the stairs?” The love god asked. Persephone couldn’t hide her snicker as she waited for her best friend to read her. 

“His majesty wanted to play a game,” the goddess said. Her crimson eyes livened before Eros and his tone deepened. 

“Fates, what kind of game makes you smell…” Eros paused taking in Persephone at a closer rate, “Ripe and sweet. Shit, are you okay?” 

“This game is to see the width of my powers,” the goddess giggled softly as she put her lips to the martini glass. Eros watched her and his throat started constricting, his hands sought out to touch. “I can feel the desire at the surface of my skin. Radiating across my body.”

“You’re going to have this entire room in heat.”

“Hopefully. I’ll stay until twelve and go home to my love,” she said in a daze. The god glanced upward as three additional figures reached the top stairs.

“Right, and what if he came here instead?” The love god immediately sensed a familiar male aroma. Belonging to the unseen one. Persephone had yet to notice as the three kings swaggered into the room.

“What do you—.” Facing the same direction, Persephone swallowed hard. Her first instinct was to go and pounce, but the coiling reminder in the back of her mind said, _let the king stir._

As the three brothers of lore stepped down the stairs, heads turned. It didn’t matter where they were, even if the beings knew them personally. The sons of Cronus and Rhea were blessed by the stars; tonight was no different. The wives turned and each delivered very opposite reactions.   
Amphitrite, mid-graze of Ampelus’ skin, saw the iridescent shimmer of her husband’s emerald skin under the streaking lights. Her heart leaped at the sight of him. Hera on the other hand, was prepared to party the night away with the women she asked to come, though she was okay with Eros and his companion’s party crash. However, the queen of the god became a different woman when she saw her husband appear last, grimacing towards his surroundings. Unfazed at his presence, the golden goddess turned her back and walked to the glass windows planning how she would leave this room to recover some semblance of her night out. 

“Is that her?” Poseidon leaned into Hades' ear. The azure god smirked at his brother, but couldn’t break his eyes from Persephone for too long. 

“It would mean a lot if you met her,” he said. Poseidon gave a trusted nod and turned to slap his other brother in the arm. 

“Ow!”  
“Hey, stop looking unhappy. We are going to meet Persephone,” Poseidon told Zeus. The plum god scanned the room and found Eros standing with the goddess of spring and squinted hard.

“That slinky pink thing over there is Demeter’s daughter? Wasn’t she a maiden?” The god was stunned. Hades the ever protective being he is turned and faced his brother. 

“You will be respectful. She is no longer an eternal maiden for circumstances you can’t even fathom,” Hades said. 

“And you love her, don’t you?” Zeus said with smug undertones. His straight face was amplified as he watched his oldest brother check his reckless mouth. 

“Okay, Zeus, take a fucking walk. Go talk to Hera she’s over there by herself. Just meet us over there when you’re at least a drink or three in, Gods,” Poseidon scolded. The emerald god put a hand on Hades' shoulder and they stalked through the muffled music and lights flashing.

Eros prepped Persephone, fluffed her hair, tossed it over her shoulder. “You are ready,” He whispered into her hair. Giving enough room, the love god waved to his great uncle Poseidon who was enthusiastic to return the gesture. But the sea-king set his sight on the goddess that stole his brother’s heart.

Embracing the spring goddess from behind, the wintry scent of Hades overwhelmed Persephone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head taking in his body, aware of where they were and all. She didn’t care. Turning to his body, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she inhaled him. The god tipped her chin upwards and kissed her tenderly. 

Wanting more, the goddess lingered in the air between them. “Kitten behave,” he whispered into her ear. A shudder shook the magenta locks on the goddess’s head. Hades stood straight and witnessed the gleam in Persephone’s iris intensify. “Persephone,” he said, “ this is my brother Poseidon.”

The emerald king’s ears popped as he extended a hand to the goddess. An embarrassed Persephone took it and shook with doused excitement. “I’m glad to see my bro is with someone that is healthy for him.” The sea-king said. 

“He’s helped me get over some things that I’ve gone through. I would argue I’m the lucky one,” the goddess said. 

“He’s always been kind. From what I understand your mother is Deme right?” Poseidon asked. The two hit it off chatting on a side conversation drowning out the presence of Hades and Eros.

The love god after while waved to the unseen one, getting his attention. Hades broke off and met the god. “You sure know how to clean up, your majesty.” Hades eyes flashed a daring scarlet, warning the love god of the boundary he set earlier. “Oh, I’m not scared. I actually wanted to tell you how dangerous your little game can get.” 

“Eros, I know exactly what could occur from this game. That’s why I chose it. She’s been fighting her urges all day and nearly gave all-in earlier on my desk.” Stunned. The love god momentarily glanced at Ampelus as she was chatting with his grandfather. 

“When she has had her fill, be prepared to give her what she wants.” 

“Oh, I intend to. Wherever she needs it.” 

**********

Hera & Zeus

Zeus lingered in conversation with Ampelus and his sister-in-law. There was something about the nymph that intrigued him, he couldn’t put his foot on it. Eventually, his eyes shifted toward the distanced Hera by the glass. She was watching the club-goers and caged dancers, wishing it were her living her life out on the dance floor. 

The god simmered with the choices in his head. He could run off to the mortal realm by himself and find a new girl to seduce for a good night. Then there was making things right with his wife, admitting that he was severely cold to her today. Judging by the tone in her voice in his office, hurt as well. _Gods be damned._

“Hera.” The goddess huffed into her seventh martini glass. Her husband ambled attempting to hide how much he actually wanted to go to her. As he approached, he noticed the lavender dress she wore and her slender shoulders on display. Hera’s golden canary yellow skin was prominent where she stood and her curves danced with the music. 

Meeting her shoulder to shoulder, facing the crowd below them. Zeus sighed softly and more secure than he’d done all day. The god’s hands rubbed tightly, uncertain of how to begin with an apology. He inhaled deep and unstable at first. Slowly, he found himself easing his over-defensive nerves as the familiar aroma of his wife wrapped in vanilla, surfaced the necessity of making things right. 

“Why are you here?” The queen asked. Her lips grazed the crystal glass for another sip. Watching the incident with great care, Zeus attempted to push away his tendencies for one moment to give Hera what she deserved. 

“We needed to—,” Hera faced him, “I-I mean. Look, I’m not used to doing this. I was wrong for how I spoke to you.” Zeus turned to his queen with squared shoulders. “I’ve— made my desires higher than they should have,” the god slowly retreated into his shell as he faced the dancing crowd.

“What are you asking me, Jupiter?” The dancing lights bounced and created playful hues on each of their skin. Hera, though she was angry, found herself tranced in Zeus’ skin. 

A small laugh came from the god.

“What’s funny?” Hera’s anger was tipping quickly as she over-enunciated her words.

“When you call me Jupiter, it’s usually an endearing emotion behind it,” he said.

“Optimism befalls me, O’ god of the gods. What are you asking me?”

Recognizing her stiff shoulders and tightened jaw, Zeus spared his charms for the first time. “For a small forgiveness. How I spoke to you today was sour and filled with my own anger,” The god said. A silence slipped between them and the god never left her side, waiting to hear what her finally say was.“You keep looking down there.”

“Yes, I like looking at things,” Hera said with a tart tone to her voice. Her mind was winding round and round as to whether or not she was itching with generosity because of the alcohol or because she finally got an apology from Zeus. Resting her sapphire eyes on her husband, the queen knew this was merely a step in a whirlwind to come. She will take what she can. “I forgive you.”

“Can we go and enjoy the others, together now?” 

**

The royal family and friends gathered over drinks, laughter, and good food. Server nymphs of various color spectrums from all the realms trotted in and out in their dresses of choice bringing new plates and fresh drinks to their table. 

“Tell me, Persephone, what about my brother captured your eye?” Zeus asked shaking his mojito on the rocks. Everyone in the lounge area choked on their next thoughts. All those that knew the god of gods, worried at his intentions. 

“Zeus, must you—.”Persephone stilled atop Hades’ lap and with a solid hand to the pec, her king calmed. The god absorbed the heat from her touch.

“I can answer Aidoneus,” she said. Hades’ tamed fire began to ignite at the command of the petite goddess. “Your brother was very kind to me on multiple occasions when beings here on Olympus were cruel.” Eros’ heart pounded with guilt remembering that night at the Pananthanaea.

“I was placed as an intern in the Underworld and he didn’t want to take me. I was deflated a little, but I didn’t back down. He’s a good sport and a man of his word; honorable and a gentleman. I developed, what to you all may say is a childlike crush, but very quickly it’s turned to admiration and love for someone who’s overcome and grown; still growing. He’s helped me find peace with painful obstacles, and been an important piece to what I should have known all along.”

“And that is?” Zeus asked.

“That I have a voice,” she said. On an impulse, the azure god’s hands hugged the outside curves of Persephone’s body. He slid her body close to his and kissed her in front of everyone in appreciation.

“Does that answer your question?” Hera asked with a wicked smirk on her face. 

“It better. Fuck,” Amphitrite raised her glass, “Cheers to that!” Smiles and laughter of approval broke through as Eros gripped on to Ampelus watching Persephone and Hades. Poseidon nipped at his wife’s neck to remind her that she is to be cherished the same. Hera sat longing for the action to come her way, but a stunned Zeus was worse than an angry one. 

When the couple finally separated, the pent-up arousal and control started to come down. “Oh my gods, I love this song!” Eros squealed. Hopping over the couch, the god helped Ampelus.

“Where are you going?” Amphitrite asked.

“To dance, you all should come break a sweat,”Eros said. 

Sitting up out of her king’s embrace, the spring goddess teased at Hades. “Does this dirty old man dance?” The fire in the king’s belly overflowed. 

“For you, anything.” 

**

_**I’ve been everywhere man**_

_**Looking for someone**_

_**Someone who can please me **_

_**Love me all night long**_

Eros spun Ampelus with strong and calculated motions. Molding to her form, the nymph and love god took their place among the other beings. The disguised mortal woman thrust her body against her lover’s, igniting the dormant nag of attraction that she swallowed in order to hide. 

Hades was noticeable with his broad and chiseled body; focused on the curved sway of Persephone’s hips. It was like the red sea was parted as the sexy ensemble she wore spoke for itself, making the goddess stand out amongst those around them. In the distance, the god was easily picked out by familial conniving nymphs who had finally made it through the line. 

_**Looking for you, babe**_

_**Looking for you, babe**_

_**Searching for you, babe**_

The goddess of spring’s energy was mounting as she slithered onto the dance floor. She claimed her partner with the ensnaring of her fingers with his. Not too far away from the love god and his affliction of lust, the goddess tingled with their scent on the tip of her nose, but nothing stood out more than Aidoneus. 

Without wasting time, the god grasped at her waist by the handful, the cowl to her dress billowed, as she rocked hard into him. Hades pleased with the weight pressed upon him, offered his own tension for her.

** _Where have you been? **_

_**All my life? All my life? **_

_**Where have you been all my life?**_

The couple was soon swallowed in a throng of creatures and beings drifting through the dance floor of vibrant neon colors playing at their feet and across their bodies hot and sweaty. Hades looked over his shoulder for a moment, away from the enchanting Siren that had captured the lone sailor once again. Zeus and Poseidon weren’t too far away with their wives enjoying the party as much as they were. Once the beat dropped, the bodies across the place became packed together and it was an experience unlike any other.

_**I’ve been everywhere, man**_

_**Looking for someone**_

_**Someone who can please me**_

_**Love me all night long**_

The cage dancers sprayed the club goers with water guns as the intense techno beat overtook the crowd. Bubbles overflowed from all angles, and beach balls were released into the masses. Caught in the moment, Hades tugged his love closer finding himself cherishing this moment, being freer than ever with someone who brought him off the office chair he claimed as his throne day in and out. The happiest he’d been in a long time. 

Aware of the sudden touches from Aidoneus and those around her, the spring goddess was becoming overwhelmed with the stimulus. Hot and racing, Persephone fell into a rhythm with the music, this moment, and where this night would take her. Once the king tugged again at her torso, she latched to his hand letting him know that it didn’t go unnoticed.

_**You can have me all you want**_

_**Any way, any day**_

_**Just show me where you are tonight**_

Eros caught wind of the flower goddess and her powers as they filtered out around the beings that were near her. The love god found himself taken aback, a familiar spiced vanilla scent jaded with a dash of citrus peppered his senses. His eyes cast a passionate magenta glow as he leaned into the indigo nymph, and there it was. An epiphany shook Ampelus, and she heard the god’s soul call for her. Facing Eros, his large exterior became rigid and his lips tingled until numb. Picking the mortal woman up at the waist, he took her at the mouth. 

Cheers could be heard, and they came from Zeus and Poseidon. Persephone and Hades glanced in both directions, and somehow the sight sent the thick fuchsia goddess a hair over the edge and Hades sensed it. Nuzzling in her ear as the song began to end, she could hear him say, “Game over.” 

Persephone’s fingers curled slowly and she brushed her cheek against his. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. Taking the god by the hand, she led him back down the hallway to the bathrooms. The lines were gone and she burst through the door with Hades in tow. A short satyr squealed and the goddess’s eyes lit red crimson saying, “Out.” Running without warning, the two were left alone, and Hades caught the lock on the door. 

Facing Persephone, the king was at her mercy. Mustering her strength, the goddess pushed Hades against the bathroom door with a rough _thud_. Absorbing the motion, the god welcomed her frame as she lifted off the ground with her legs wrapped against his crafted abdomen. 

The pressure of their bodies sent a quiver along her blessed folds. She kissed at Hades’ lips, hungry, and the god bit back. Small shaken moans broke free from Persephone, as his large hands grasped and massaged at her sensitive skin. He grazed the very edge of her dress from the back and Hades groaned perceiving the heat between her legs. 

Lifting her higher, the god ate at her flesh. Smacking and sucking while she fought to keep her moans to a minimum. Spreading the cowl of her dress, Hades exposed her breasts bare and the cool air took Persephone by surprise, but when the god latched to her taut nipple she dug her nails into his back stifling a guttural appreciation. The action alone nearly brought her body over the edge. 

The king, unpleased, put his fingers around her jaw bringing her face to his. “Scream for daddy,” he kissed her pouted lips, “I’ve waited all day to hear you sing.” His tongue slipped into her mouth and she met the sloppy kiss. Rocking her entire body against his, the goddess felt the words penetrate her core.

Raising her higher again, the god continued his search and exploration. Licking at her sweat-covered skin and pulling her dress up to reveal her juicy peach perfectly aligned for penetration. 

SMACK!

“More,” Persephone dug deeper into the gods back. 

SMACK!

Hades growled as he spread her ass, searching and finding her honeypot overflowing. 

“Touch it! Gods… _please_ ,” she begged. Rubbing at his hard dick, the god was ready to unzip his pants. Palming at her sex, he felt that sweet sticky nectar soaked through her panties and spreading. A shudder broke the god down. Drawing out his claws, he snapped her panties and they fell to the ground.

Backing off the wall, Hades pressed Persephone at the counter, hands down. Bending her at the waist, the god lifted her dress up past her hips and the sound of his zipper rang out. Pulling his strained cock out, the god kicked at her feet spreading her thighs wide enough to press against her throbbing sex. 

“Hades— _Daddy_ please,” the goddess sobbed. Lifting his shirt and catching it between his teeth, the god angled his swollen head at her entrance. Taking her arms in both hands, the god used his insane strength to keep her stationary as he thrust into her. 

In the mirror the god watched as she took him halfway, and then to the base. He groaned as she coated his member, hot and wet. Persephone’s jaw slacked opening wide with the sensation of being filled. As he buried a few strokes in, the pressing twinge of her walls surprised him. Listening to the goddess pant he said, “Fates you came.” 

Hades pounded at the goddess’s sweet core. His hips rammed with vigor and her beautiful ass bounced back upon impact. Persephone’s moans intertwined with the music thumping just outside the restroom door. Tightening around her wrists, the god pulled harder and penetrating her deeper, her torso lifted and her breasts licked at the cold sink counter. The nip of the cold burned at her hot skin. 

Motioning for her clothes, the god dropped her arms and brought her body up into his. His large hand fit around her neck, and his stroke tensing slightly. “Did I play the game well enough?” She asked able to catch her breath. 

Biting her bottom lip, the god said, “Beautifully,” following with a hard pound. A thick sigh of gratitude slipped out from the goddess into his ear and the alcohol in Hades system spun a web in his stomach. “You like that feeling, goddess?” The king repeated the motion. Persephone’s chin tipped up and her head rested in his chest. “I asked you a question.”

Another sigh escaped her. “Yess!” She called. 

“Would you like more?” He propelled once again. Her eyes fluttered, revealing her red stare.

“Fu— yes!” Persephone tugged at her dress by the shoulder. Hades stilled her hand. “Please. Let me get naked.” 

“Tartarus,” the god moaned, “say that shit again.” Holding out another moment, the god waited.

“Please Aidoneus,” She rested her hand on his left hip, “let me get naked. It’s so hot” she whimpered.

Tightening his hand around her neck, the god bent to kiss the goddess heavy and intentional. Their lips smacked and popped; their tongues danced. The king thrust a few more times then removed himself. Throwing his back into the wall, tucking his famished cock as much as he could. Persephone turned with wild hair and a hiked dress.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Filling the space between them the god wrapped his hands around Persephone grinding his physical being with hers. 

“We are going to get naked.” Holding the king in return, they stepped into the ether without unlocking the restroom door. On the other side, the goddess hit back first into the king’s island in the kitchen. Hades threw himself off her in the mildly dark area and began tugging at his clothes, tossing them piece after piece until he was bare down to his feet.

Marveling at the god, Persephone flew to his body victim of her arousal. Suffocating the king’s skin with her kisses and tongue. Hades growled when she sucked at his nipples and ran his hands through her hair. “Goddess,” he mustered.

“Yes, Aidoneus.”

“Let me take this off,” he said curling a finger at the back of her dress. Backing up, the god glanced over her and took both hands, taking Persephone’s dress down to the ground. Every ridge, valley, and curve was laid out for him to taste. Standing there, she relished in the chill at her skin. The god throbbed at the very sight of his love’s natural form. How blessed by Gaia he was, that he could give this goddess the best sex he had to offer.

“Get up here,” Persephone said. The king followed her tapping finger to the island she’d bumped into. Her gleaming red eye created a wonder as to what she had up her sleeve tonight. 

“Yes goddess,” Hades said. Stalking toward her, the god kissed her lips softly at first, then it became a wanting gesture. Persephone welcomed it, however, this wouldn’t stop her from what she desired. 

Hoisting his naked body onto the cold onyx and ruby countertop of the kitchen island, the god awaited instruction. “Mmm, lay back your majesty,” she said. Sinking with a hiss, Hades made himself comfortable, not once feeling silly for his bobbing dick at attention. 

Taking his ankles in her hands, Persephone spread the god's legs, unable to hide the hunger she had for what was between them. “Your body is a temple, my king,” she complimented.

“Thank you, goddess.” The spring being lifted her knee and then the other once she got bearing, and crawled between his legs, grazing his beautiful skin with her fingertips. Hades’ breathing hitched as her hand neared his cock, and suddenly they stopped. 

“You’ve been my greatest ally, Aidoneus,” Persephone said as she slid her hands across the god’s torso. Her lips kissed at the very bottom of his abdomen right before his pubic mound. Hades tensed at the amazing sensation that brought forth goosebumps and a gentle twitch at his shaft. “You’ve begun to show me what taking control of my life can be like. Having order, in the midst of the chaos that has occurred.”

Extending her tongue, Persephone licked every scar, keeping her eyes on the god. Her body hovered over his, taking extra care to show him the affections he deserved. Hades held his breath every time the spring goddess met his flesh, and as she neared his abandoned lips, his eyes matched hers. “Tell me your desire, siren goddess,” Hades said. Bringing her body upright, the goddess rocked her hips slightly resting just above Hades weeping cock. Growing needy, he latched to the goddess’s hips, squeezing at the plush skin. Sliding her slick want across his shaft.

“My desire, O’ great unseen, is to be rid of my shackles,” she said. Raising onto her haunches, Persephone’s hair began to sprout thin curly vines from within the confines of her hair. Framing her face, the vines bore red berries, and roses stemmed with thorns adorned her crown. In awe Hades watched the mortal realm flower before him, his grip on her body tightened praying to whoever was listening that she didn’t disappear from his clutches. “Support my back, love,” she said. 

Hades lifted his legs at the knees, and Persephone slid back leaning against the god’s thighs. Spreading her legs wide, revealing her swollen bud, the god held his breath in wait. The spring goddess slid her dainty hand between her legs, massaging at her folds, grazing what lies between with her middle finger. 

“Fates,” Hades whispered. Watching the wild goddess shivered his spine, fearing her and being undeniably in love with her too. Persephone stroked again at her core and pressed with two fingers at her entrance, then again. “Take back your power, beautiful goddess,” he said.

Panting at the strong sensations tensing her core, Persephone delved into her sex, spreading her sticky sweet essence across her pearl. The smacking of her nectar was the icing on the cake for the king. Building up her second orgasm, the goddess stopped her motions, bringing her fingers to her lips and the other to Hades' cock. A grunt escaped the god as he watched her slide into position, taking him whole, smothering him. 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Hades moaned.Digging his nails into her skin, the goddess raised her hands and vines shot from the ceiling wrapping around the god’s wrists, bringing them up over his head.

“Do you trust me Aidoneus?” She asked. Thrusting himself upwards, the god relished in what she was doing to him.

“Yes, goddess. Use me.”

“Gaia. You’re so sexy,” Persephone salivated at the words. Hades' eyes brightened red, and the goddess blew a kiss to the tangled king. Rocking her torso forward she was reminded of how filled she was. The king’s third member was thick and long, and Persephone was dazed at the feeling, but evermore intrigued at the challenge.

Falling into a rhythm, the goddess rested her hands on the god's chest, paying attention to his neglected body, savoring his smoky taste. As she came up for air, she met eyes with Hades and his lips were agape waiting hoping for hers to touch his. Locking lips, the sensation of riding the king became much more thrilling.

Picking up her hips the goddess pounded down on the God’s cock, once, twice, nonstop. Grunting at the change of pace, Hades broke away, “Shit, that’s incredible.” Quivering between her legs, Persephone picked up momentum. Raising up, she stabilized herself and continued.

“Oh fuck,just like that Kitten,” he moaned to her. The god gripped the vines tight trying to keep the facade of their strength over him. Swept in the moment and the sound of their sex, the spring goddess leaned back against Hades thighs and brought her legs forward. Resting her forearms on the god's knees, she picked up her hips and gave the god a full view of his cock entering her. 

“Gods almighty,” she whimpered. Her head rolled back, falling victim to the sensations she was giving him.

“The most divine view, Tartarus,” Hades said out of breath. Invigorated by the king, Persephone raced onward. As her hips started to shake, the goddess lost her traction.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ —gods!” she shuddered deep to her pelvis, and her knees buckled, starting to close. 

“Keep your thighs open, I want to watch it drip down,” Hades growled. 

“Yes,” the goddess moaned loudly in response and she pressed on. Digging her nails into his skin, the goddess’s pelvic floor constricted and her entire lower body shook into her next climax. “Oh!,” she sank into the king’s right thigh, “Oooh.” 

Snapping the foliage wrapped around his wrists, the god took hold of Persephone’s thighs, keeping them spread watching the cream come down his dick. “Do you feel good, kitten?” Hades sat upright. 

“Amazing,” she said wrapping her arms around the god’s neck.

“Do you want to stop,” the god kissed at her misted forehead and neck.

“More,” she said, “show me why all these beings won’t let you go.”

Hades ground his teeth, finding immense arousal at the challenge. Raising off the countertop with her body still attached to him, the god carried her until he hit the cold floor. His steel cock slipped from her, leaving the goddess empty. Kissing her open-mouthed, their tongues intertwined. When they separated by a hair the god said, “Hold your breath.”

“Wha—!” Flipping the goddess’s body, Hades wrapped his forearms around Persephone’s waist as her legs landed on his shoulders. Her sacred flower was spread open like a full meal on a dinner plate right in front of the god’s face. The goddess wrapped her arms around him in return.

Just as she picked her head up, the unseen took a dive in her creamed oasis, carefully licking up what was left of her orgasm. “ _Oh_ — sugar-snaps it’s better upside down!” Persephone moaned. The god chuckled into the next suck of her folds.

Overwhelmed with the sex in the air, the goddess wrapped her hands around the gods cock massaging at the velvet skin. Bringing his head to her lips, she let out another call of appreciation before tasting Hades’ member.

Licking at the head with a gentle motion, Persephone leaned into her beginning slurps. Her hair touched the ground and petals flew around her as new buds in shades of blue flourished. Hades’ breathing shallowed as he was captured by the wet hold of the goddess. Biting at the cusp of her ass, Persephone’s body convulsed following a high-pitched sigh. “You like that?” Hades asked.

Relaxing into the erotic sensation Persephone screamed, “Yes, oh, again.” Following the demand the god bit down and sucked; grazing her puckered entrance. The spring goddess became beside herself, elongating her back, pushing her ass up and Hades caught her as she moved, letting her scream once more before putting her onto the floor of the kitchen.

Catching herself with the palms of her hands, the god repositioned her bent over, ass spread, straight-backed against the cabinets below the kitchen counter. Admiring the rounded mounds of her plush ass, the god grabbed hold with wide palms, spreading her open so he could see himself enter. 

Sinking his cock into her essence, the king rested his hands at her waist beginning to stroke her with an unrelenting pace. Persephone’s mouth dropped open as the god reached what felt like her belly button, as he Jack-hammered inside her. “Yes! Yes!” Her voice reached a higher octave than normal, the god began to shift his body, finding ways to reach her deeper. The clapping of Persephone’s backside against his pelvis was sinful to the king’s ears. As the goddess drowned in continuous pleasure, her juices overflowed. 

Hades’ thumb wiped at her dripping slit, smearing Persephone’s nectar. His body slowed down, admiring what he saw. Abruptly removing his cock, he said, “Kitten stand up.” Doing as told, the goddess turned to him, and he scooped her up in his arms in a passionate embrace. Persephone’s hands were at the chisel of Hades’ jaw and they melted, blending into each other’s touch. Backing the goddess onto the countertop, the king’s bodyweight sent the goddess leaning against the backsplash. 

Lifting her legs and draping them across his forearms, the god dug his nails into the swell of her ass, bringing her back flat and her dripping flower to the edge of the counter. “I want to savor you a while longer,” Hades said. Leaning ontop, the god closed the gap between them. Rocking his hips backward before filling the goddess again. Persephone's lips were between her teeth waiting for the moment that she got to feel Aidoneus’ sexual embrace. 

Upon the connection, Hades locked eyes with the spring goddess, and the attention brought her further to the edge she was already teetering on. “I’m yours,” the goddess whimpered in between unsteady breaths. Hades rolled his hips at a gentle pace. 

“I will s-savor you. Every night. Even when we fight,” Hades responded. The god kissed her lips tenderly, and he moved to her cheek and then the other. Nipping at her ears, then trailing at her neck. All the while penetrating the goddess with the pace of a sea wave. 

Relinquishing a stronger stroke to the goddess, she elicited a sigh close to the chest. Grabbing onto the god's shoulders tight, “Let me give you more.” 

Sitting up, the unseen held her legs in place, while Persephone’s had traveled onto the backsplash to stabilize herself. Holding the slowed pace for a few beats longer, the god proceeded to give the goddess a rut that pent up, topping each other off. 

The splosh of the god’s cock slamming in and out of his love was gradually getting louder, but that didn’t compare to the goddess as she screamed in pleasure. “So amazing,” she started. Hades hips were digging into the countertop as he got lost in the sensations of their sex. 

“Tell me you love it,” he said.

“Aidoneus, I love it,” she moaned. 

“How —fuck— much,” he grunted. His pace intensified as Hades’ coming climax was seconds from arriving.

“So much, please don’t stop.”

“Take this baby, fates— I’m about to cum,” the god moaned. The god's bodily temperature hit a fierce spike, his lower abdominals constricted and released inside Persephone. 

“Oh, it’s mine. _All mine_ ,” she said coming down as the movements slowed. Hades rested on his forearms after letting the goddess’s legs fall beside him. 

It didn’t take long for the king to face her again, helping her off the counter in his arms. Hades walked the staircase to their room and closed the door. Leading off into the bath, he ran it while she sat in the tub waiting for him. Once it was bubbly and warm, the king climbed in with Kore. 

Initially sitting opposite the goddess, she slipped to his side crawling in between Hades’ legs. Holding onto her tight, the god whispered to her, “You were so brave.” 

“Thank you for supporting me,” Kore responded.

“Always sweetness.”

**********

Minthe & Thetis

“I can’t fucking believe he didn’t notice me!” Thetis nearly screamed in the men's restroom at Oceanids. Her voice was beginning to annoy her maroon friend as there was not only one disappointment but two that night. The sea-nymph hiccuped violently after downing three drinks in a hurry in an attempt to hide how much it stung her ego for Zeus to not notice her.

Minthe flipped her straight red hair over her shoulder, and leaned against the countertop scrolling on her phone and side-eying her friend. _Has she always been this dramatic?_ Minthe thought to herself. 

Logging into fatesbook, she momentarily looked up to see her friend’s arms shooting in the air like a wild bird just learning to take flight. Minthe giggled at the thought of Thetis with a yellow beak and beady black eyes with wings. “Can we go already?” She asked. Thetis paused from her tirade and looked over.

“That’s what I’ve been saying! C’mon!” 

Hit with fresh air, the nymphs inhaled deep, trying to find quality footing as they shared in more drinks than they needed. Thetis wobbled slightly, and Minthe was too consumed in her thoughts of loneliness to even feel the liquor in her system. 

“Okay. We have to call this night a wash, and then meet up—,” *hic*, “tomorrow for more plotting. Things we know will get the Zeus and Hades to come back our way,” Thetis reasoned. Her hands flew in different directions as she talked, and the people still waiting in line to get into the club stared at the obsessive nymph. 

“How about we just call this a fail. The plan seemed good until we found out the gods were showing up to surprise, Tartarus, all of them! Including that fucking pink whore,” Minthe’s tone was deliberate and sober. She wasn’t giving up hope on the topic of Hades, after all, she had him first. And in her mind, no one could take her place. _Permanently._

Slamming the car doors, the two troublemakers made their way back to the Underworld where Thetis dropped Minthe off. The river creature took the elevator to her apartment on the fifteenth floor. She stared at the metal doors with her arms crossed and her shoulders slumped. 

DING!

Setting foot on the carpeted floors of the luxury hallway of the high-rise complex, she kicked her heels off; finding comfort in being closer to the ground. Fishing her key, she entered the gloomy apartment, tossing her handbag into the cushion of her couch. Stripping down, the nymph walked off toward her bathroom cutting the shower onto a steamy temperature. She washed out the smell of alcohol and the glitter that glazed her skin. Searching for her spiced soap, Minthe grabbed at a bottle and saw that it was Hades’ favorite. 

A fire coiled in the nymph’s gut seeing the bottle. She wanted to chuck it off the balcony hoping it hit someone, preferably Hades, but her reach is not that far.

_He had it all when we were together. How dare he think_ _I’m_ _replaceable. That bitch can’t do what I do. He_ _will_ _be back._

Minthe was convinced so quickly of the clerical error, it was almost like a neuron misfired within her. No matter what Thanatos was able to do, it never compared to the King of the Underworld, and she knew it. Popping the cap onto soap, the maroon being squirted the viscous fluid into her loofa and massaged at her skin. The winter campfire scent was pungent to her senses, sexy in every way. 

Putting it back where it was, she washed her body off, every last sud. Drying and wrapping in her robe, Minthe skulked over to her purse, snagging her phone debating on calling Thetis to renegotiate the plan. But she remembered how hammered and emotional she was. _I’ll do this myself._


End file.
